Adam Fields
Adam Fields is a fictional character for ReGeneration. He is one of the main characters and a pivitol part of the story. About *Name: Adam Fields *Age: 33 *Occupation: Former LifeSource CEO *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Family *Lisa Fields (Wife) *Ryan Fields (Son) *Daniel Fields (Brother) Backstory As a child, it was discovered that Adam was smart for his age, skipping 2 grades in grade school. His best friend growing up in high school was Carrie Walsh, someone who was always close to Adam. While Adam was in University for neural sciences, his brother was fighting in Iraq. During this time their mother had died. Adam entered a campus competition where he proposed a theory of controlling the brain to heal a body if someone is seriously injured. He lost the competition but found out about a technology competition nearby where he met a new friend, Lionel Sabatelli, who won the competition with his barely functional, mind-controlled video game. The two became best friends and started discussing how both their research together could possibly work together. A few years later Adam found out that his brother had died in Iraq. Devastated, thinking he could have created the technology that could have saved his brothers life, he continued his research with Lionel Sabatelli. Adam, being from a well off family and a large inheritance from his parents, still needed a loan to get started. That’s where he met Lisa who was a banker at the time. The two connected instantly and started dating. Adam quickly found out her father was Joe Tyler, a famous billionaire. Joe Tyler was quick to find out about his daughter’s new boyfriend and wanted to meet him. The two hit it off instantly and Joe believed in Adam’s research so he offered funding and a business partnership. Adam and Lionel formed a team of scientists, doctors, and computer programmers to form the company “LifeSource”. The company started small, focusing on medication and standard medical equipment to sell to hospitals. They eventually made progress on inventing the technology to heal a person by themselves. When the government learned of this, they too invested in the technology where it then grew to heal wounded soldiers in battle. It was later discovered that a soldier presumed to be dead was brought back to life in a comatose state after an attempt to use the machine on a deceased soldier. Further research and funding brought to life the “Regeneration Pods”, the advanced version of the military designed machines that were able to bring back the recently deceased. This lead to widespread production of the Pods into many hospitals around the nation. It also lead to much controversy and new laws and protocols because of the technology. Adam and Lisa have a son, Ryan. After receiving many death threats from those who oppose the technology, an organization known as the “Protesters”, Adam decided to retire and spend time with his family and leave the company to his old friend, Lionel Sabatelli, and his father-in-law, Joe Tyler. Category:Characters